


Echoes of my Mind

by Karmi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/M, Military, Model, Office Romance, One Shot Collection, Reunion, different ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmi/pseuds/Karmi
Summary: A collection of one-shot teasers for developing and upcoming ideas, including a BDSM-centered idea, reincarnation, a Your Name inspired AU, and more.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 42
Kudos: 120





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> My brain just doesn't stop with ideas. So, in order to help myself and get them out in some form, I've decided to write one-shot teasers for them as they come to me. I figure, this way, I can do something more constructive with them than an outline, which may get the ideas to stop plaguing me (until the next one comes along). So, hope you enjoy what I've got cooked up! These are all ideas I hope to explore more thoroughly down the road!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The office New Year's Eve party is always a hit. Cloud usually hates these events, but his new assistant, Tifa, definitely makes them more enjoyable. [Modern AU, BDSM, Bondage, Office Romance.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BDSM idea I have ruminating. I hope you enjoy dom!Cloud and sub!Tifa.

**what are you wearing?**

The message alert flashes for the second time, reminding Tifa to pick up her phone and give Cloud an answer. Unfortunately, she doesn’t have one. She stares at the five dresses across her bed, unable to choose which one she wants to put on. Tifa makes a snap decision and grabs the blue off-the-shoulder gown with a bow, racing for the closet. In front of the mirror, she steps into the dress and smooths her hands down the front while assessing herself. The hem stops right above her knees, which she figures might be too short for the cold. The bow in the front is also too big for her liking, so she slides it off of her body and goes back into her room. Her phone flashes again.

**angel.**

Tifa smirks. Someone’s getting impatient.

**i havent decided yet.**

She tosses her phone away and selects a long, green dress with spaghetti straps to try on in front of the mirror. The skirt flows well when she turns, but the top of her bra peeks out of the bodice. Tifa adjusts herself, but the bra becomes uncomfortable, so she decides against it and fixes her strapless bra. Her phone lights up as she re-enters her bedroom.

**something black.**

Tifa scans the dresses she’s picked out - none of them are black.

**i wasnt planning on that color master.**

**i’m not asking.**

She pouts, a huff of air pushing her bangs away. Tifa wanted to do something more lively for the New Year’s Eve office party, and she’s worn a black dress before. She sits on the edge of her bed as she types a message.

**are you wearing black?**

The phone feels heavy in her lap as she looks at the three remaining dresses. Questions sometimes read as a challenge to his authority, which he does not like. She is genuinely curious about what he is wearing, and why he’s insistent on her color choices. As her fingers glide over a burgundy satin dress, the phone buzzes.

**yes. would you like to know the color of my tie as well?**

Her tongue clicks against her teeth. Cheeky bastard.

**it wouldnt hurt, master.**

**red, angel.**

Tifa can almost hear the growl in his throat. She continues to massage the material between her fingers once she puts her phone down. The longer she stares at the burgundy dress, the more she wants to wear it. Tifa snatches it off of the bed and hurries to her closet.

The satin feels lovely on her skin as she slides it up her legs and past her hips, the bodice dipping into her cleavage. The train twirls with a flourish, high slits showing off her legs. The sleeves are off-the-shoulder and stop below her elbow, giving her plenty of room to move around. As she studies the back of the dress, she sees a strip of material hides her bra, creating a window down to her hips. She admires the way her tattoo shows in this dress. The moon shifts between phases down her spine, different sized stars overlaying them. The points of a waning crescent, with half of an eight-pointed star between them, peek out of the top, then disappear. The full moon and the rest of the phases line down her skin amongst the ties of the gown.

Tifa scans her shoes, settling on a pair of black stilettos that emphasize her legs and lift the hem off the ground. As she scans her jewelry, she spots a black lace choker with beads dripping from the front. Tifa puts it on, marveling at the way the beads brush against her collarbone. She carries her shoes to her room and checks her phone.

**a car will be there in half an hour.**

**yes, master. cant wait to see you.**

She smirks as she adds a cute emoji to the end of the message and presses send, hoping he’ll forgive her for misunderstanding his instructions.

* * *

“We still need to set up that meeting with Corel Corp.”

“John, I thought we weren’t talking about work tonight!”

The group erupts into boisterous laughter. Cloud’s eyes narrow as he finishes his champagne and places the glass on a passing waiter’s empty tray. Matthew tells another terrible joke, sending the group into a fit of giggles once more. Cloud checks his watch for the fourth time.

“Waiting for something?”

Cloud reaches for another glass of champagne, avoiding eye contact with Scarlet. “For an appropriate time to leave,” he replies, deadpan.

She titters into her palm, glancing up at him through her lashes. “Oh, Mr. Strife, you shouldn’t be so uptight. Let loose enough to enjoy the party. You don’t want to start your new year with a sour look.”

He snorts. “I’ll start my new year how I please, Ms. Mason.” Cloud scans the crowd and stops as someone rounds the corner into the ballroom.

Tifa approaches the greeting table to check in, black bangs framing her heart-shaped face. She has braided her hair up into a bun, a red flower above her ear. She smiles and dips her head, something she usually does when she thanks someone, then removes her overcoat. Cloud’s eyes widen a fraction when he sees the burgundy dress stuck to her curves and flowing down her hips. His first thought is that the dress is the wrong color. He’s also disappointed he can’t see her legs.

Until she turns to address a co-worker, and he spots the slit scaling up to her thigh. The corner of his mouth tugs minutely as he swallows his displeasure with another mouthful of champagne. As satisfying as it is to watch her cross the room, the skirt flowing enticingly around her legs, it’s still not what he asked for.

“Good evening, Mr. Strife,” Tifa bows her head slightly. Cloud will admit that the dress brings out her eyes, which flash at him with mischief. “Ms. Mason.”

Before Scarlet can say anything, Cloud speaks up. “Ms. Mason, if you will excuse us. I need to discuss something with my assistant.”

“Of course.” A tight smile lines Scarlet’s lips, and she leaves them for another group.

Cloud places a hand on the small of Tifa’s back, a light pressure against the straps that tie the fabric together, and leads her toward an empty corner.

“I thought I told you to wear something black, Angel.”

Tifa stares back at him with wide, innocent eyes. “But I am.” She juts out her chin, and his eyes dart to her choker. The beads dangle against her collarbone, showing off the curves of her neck. “My shoes are also black, Master. And the dress matches your tie.” A tiny pout makes her cheeks puff. “Does this not please you?”

Cloud wants to laugh at her cleverness, but he only smiles. “You look incredible, Angel.” At the compliment, she bites her lip. “I’ll consider forgiving you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Tifa glances over to the crowd. “I should mingle, hm?”

“Don’t wander too far.”

Her hips sway too beautifully in that gown for him to stay mad about it, but he’ll remember.

* * *

The evening drags on. Cloud tries not to get caught up in the banter of his colleagues—most of it makes him cringe. He instead moves through the crowd, exchanging pleasantries here and there. As much as he hates these parties, he attends out of a sense of obligation. One in his position is expected to show up and fraternize with the other executives and the lower ranking employees of the firm to show how welcoming and open they are. Build a better office environment and boost morale. Cloud could not care less.

He will admit that he is enjoying this party more than he has in the past. Now and then, his eyes roam, and he finds Tifa nodding her head at something a co-worker says or giggling with a friend. Her bright laughter cuts through the noise so easily. Perhaps he’s just so used to it that, when her mouth opens and her eyes crinkle, he imagines the sound as if she’s right in front of him. She’s so pleasing to watch, it makes the party less bothersome for him.

“Mr. Strife?”

Cloud turns to find Scarlet once again staring at him with expectant eyes. He keeps his mouth in a thin line as she gestures to the woman standing beside her. Cloud does not recognize her and he can tell she’s a little younger than himself.

“Mr. Strife, this is Priscilla Eves. She just joined our firm, and she may transition into your department soon. I wanted to introduce you.”

Cloud reaches out, and Priscilla takes his hand with a delicate grip. He makes sure not to squeeze too hard as he shakes her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Eves.”

Priscilla blushes, eyelashes fluttering. “You as well, Mr. Strife. I’ve heard wonderful things about you.”

Cloud raises a brow. “Have you?”

She looks up at him and folds her other hand over his. “Oh, yes. Ms. Mason speaks very highly of you! She says you are efficient and the best at what you do. I would be honored to work in your division.”

A few feet away, Cloud catches Tifa’s eye. She sips from her champagne flute, but the way she fixes her gaze on him makes Cloud smirk. There’s a hard glint of warning that sends a tingle down his spine, and he wonders… Is she the jealous type?

Cloud decides he wants to find out.

He gently takes Priscilla by the elbow, facing away from Tifa, and leads her to a nearby group. “Let me introduce you to a few of the managers who work in my division. If you will transfer, you should get acquainted.”

Priscilla thanks him and Cloud goes around the group, introducing her one by one. As little interest as he has in this conversation, he can feel Tifa’s glare from across the room, which makes his little experiment worth it. This will teach her to disobey his commands.

Ten minutes later, Cloud’s hands are back at his sides, but Priscilla touches him every chance she gets - stroking his arm, patting him slightly when she laughs, brushing against him when someone gets too close and she needs to move out of the way. He’s growing tired of it when someone taps on his shoulder. When he turns around, he’s met with a brilliant - albeit tight - smile.

“Mr. Strife? I need to speak with you. It’s about one of the accounts from last week?” Tifa turns to the rest of the group, her features soft and apologetic. “I’m so sorry, I know there was a rule about no work at the party.”

“No, it’s alright, Ms. Lockhart.” Cloud turns to his peers. “Please, continue. I’ll return shortly.”

Cloud leads them through a side entrance and into an empty hallway. Once they’re far enough away from the celebration, and he’s sure no one is around, he turns to face her.

“Ang—”

Tifa throws her arms around his neck and kisses him so hard, he nearly falls backward. It’s a rough embrace; she bites his lower lip and glides her tongue along it, one hand tangling amongst feathery locks and grabbing hold. He can taste the alcohol on her tongue, and when she pulls away, that glint in her eye is back, emphasized only by her yearning.

“What were you doing back there?” she asks, keeping her voice quiet even though they’re alone. The words come out a husky rumble, and he feels the crotch of his pants tighten.

Cloud’s lips curl. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Angel.”

Her eyes dart behind him, and she untangles herself from his hold. Tucking one of his arms under her own, she tugs him further down the hallway and yanks open a door. Cloud barely has time to read the supply closet sign before she’s locking the door behind them and kissing him again.

His hands slide up her body, feeling the way the satin hugs every curve, and he’s tempted to undo the ties holding her together. She moans into his mouth before Cloud spins her around, bending her over a work cart. She shudders as his lips brush against the top of her tattoo, his fingers skimming up her thighs. When he gets to her rear, he realizes something is missing.

“You’re not wearing panties.”

She peeks at him from over her shoulder, a blush seeping across her cheekbones despite the wicked grin on her face. Tifa presses against him, and he slips his fingers between her legs to feel the wetness of her sex. She stifles a moan, biting down on her lower lip, before pushing away from the cart and pinning him against the door.

Cloud raises a brow. “Which one of us did we agree is in charge here?”

Tifa leans forward and nibbles on his earlobe. “Did you forget?” she says breathily in his ear.“You’re _my_ Master. No one else’s.” Her nimble fingers work the fastenings of his belt. Her insistence sends another a shiver through his body.

“Tell me, Angel,” he rasps as she paws him through his pants. “Who do I belong to?”

Her mouth slips down his body as she drops to her knees. “ _Me._ ”

Cloud braces himself against the door as she takes him into her mouth, hot slickness enveloping him all at once. He lets out a deep exhale as she pushes forward, his eyes meeting hers, which have darkened to a deep crimson. She swallows while he’s deep inside, sending a shock-wave through him. Cloud moves to clutch her head but hesitates when he considers her intricate hairstyle. She senses what he wants and intertwines their fingers, laying sloppy kisses along his length before concentrating on just the tip. Cloud gives her hand a squeeze.

“Fuck, Angel,” he growls.

Tifa giggles against him, knowing all too well what she does to him. She teases with her tongue, up and down, over and over, before sliding him between her plush lips once more. Her thumb traces along the outside of his hand, her other propped against his thigh for support. She surges forward and swallows, her loose hand sliding down to work him in tandem with her mouth. She stares up at him pleadingly and hums.

“Show me who I belong to,” Cloud grunts.

Her strokes get needier and she whines as she urges him on, her hips wiggling as she presses her knees together. It only takes a minute more for him to come. Tifa stops and waits until he’s done, his heavy, quiet breathing filling the room. She backs away slowly, careful not to let any spill. Cloud reaches down and tilts her chin up.

“Let me see.”

Her eyes glitter as she gulps down his essence; she opens her mouth with a satisfied gasp.

“Good girl.”

Tifa smiles, leaning forward to lick him clean. Once she’s done, she tucks him back in and sets his clothes in order. Cloud grabs a paper towel off the work cart and dabs along her mouth when she stands up. When he’s done, she reapplies her lipstick. They both take a moment to reset themselves.

Cloud cradles her face in his hands and kisses her forehead. “That was incredible.” Praising her has always been one of his favorite aspects of their relationship, and he does it every time they’re intimate.

Her blush returns. “Thank you.”

“You okay?”

“Mmhm!” She plants a soft kiss on his cheek, careful of her lipstick. When they’re sure a hair isn’t out of place and no evidence remains, they leave.

Before they re-enter the ballroom, Cloud slips his hand through the slit in Tifa’s dress and squeezes her ass. She jumps.

“Twenty minutes.”

Tifa blinks at him, realization dawning on her. She nods. They both take a deep breath and step back inside.

* * *

Tifa is grabbing another champagne flute when Cloud finds her in the crowd again.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink,” he says, his voice so low only she hears it as he passes her.

Tifa stumbles, bumping into him, and Cloud grabs her arm to steady her. “Oh, excuse me.” She glances at Cloud. “I’m sorry, Mr. Strife.” A few people catch on and ask if she’s okay. It’s the perfect cover as others are also getting into the swing of things, drinking too much before midnight.

“It’s fine,” Cloud says to both her and those around them. “Let’s get you a cab.” 

He leads her to the front to get her things and helps her slip into her overcoat before walking her outside. Tifa wraps her arms around herself, tucking her hands under her armpits to keep them warm. Cloud steps to the curb and hails a cab. Once one pulls up, he leans in to give the driver the address and then helps Tifa inside.

“See you soon,” she murmurs.

Cloud sneaks a kiss to her forehead before closing the door.

The drive to his building isn’t very long, but Tifa finds herself damn near quivering with anticipation. He will arrive some time after her as he needs to make sure there is enough time between their departures so no one suspects anything. Even several months into this relationship, they don’t like to take too many risks. Her ears burn as she thinks about what she did half an hour ago, and she covers her face with her hands. Sometimes, when she thinks back on her experiences with Cloud, she can barely recognize the adventurous woman she’s become. As Tifa steps out of the cab and into the high-rise, though, she realizes she doesn’t regret a thing.

The elevator ride to the eightieth floor is quiet. She fidgets, checking her phone several times, but there are no new messages, meaning he hasn’t left yet. Tifa sends a quick text to her roommate to let her know she won’t be coming home tonight, just in case Yuffie is looking for her. Yuffie replies with a winky face, which makes Tifa roll her eyes.

In the entranceway to Cloud’s penthouse, Tifa removes her heels and places them inside of the closet along with her coat. She pads down the long hallway and through the bedroom, carefully undoing the bun and setting all of her hair accessories in a corner of the bathroom counter. She’s pulling her braid apart when her phone buzzes.

**put on the red in the top drawer. keep the braid.**

Tifa laughs and twists her hair back together, letting it swing over her shoulder. She leaves the bedroom and goes back into the hallway, slipping her dress off and leaving it there. Another few feet, and her bra hits the floor, a short trail for him to follow. She considers taking her choker off but decides against it. Something about keeping it on for him excites her.

From the drawer, she pulls out intricate lace lingerie and lays it across the bed. Tifa starts with the top piece, a lace bodice that extends halfway to her navel with straps that criss-cross her chest and back. The lace is delicate and she can see it leaves nothing to the imagination as she uses the mirror to make sure she’s arranging it properly. The garter belt is made of straps across her navel and lace that cages her hips and sits above the translucent thong. Tifa rolls the mesh thigh highs on, taking care as she clips them to the garters not to tear the lace at the top of the stockings.

Tifa admires herself in the mirror. She’s never worn anything so complicated and beautiful - she’s never really been able to afford such sophisticated underwear. There’s a lot of fresh territory she’s exploring in this relationship with Cloud besides the gowns and lingerie. Her love life before this was so… vanilla, and that suited her just fine. But as Tifa lets her hand slip down her curves and feels the lace under her fingers, she realizes these kinky, rougher experiences she’s had with him have been so exhilarating that she’s not sure she can go back to normal sex.

Tifa registers the front door closing and keys clattering against the counter, but she doesn’t move. The lingerie is a similar cherry color as her dress, bringing out her eyes. She pulls her braid over her shoulder and twirls the end around her fingers as Cloud appears in the mirror’s reflection. He stops in the doorway to watch her, dropping the dress near the door, before approaching. His lips press softly against her neck, his arms folding around her waist. She melts into him, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against him as he leaves a trail of wet kisses down her shoulder.

“I see you decided to listen,” he mumbles against her skin, his fingers tracing the straps of her garter belt.

“I listened earlier.”

His chuckle is a puff against her ear as he nibbles on her lobe. She shivers as his hand skims further up her torso, ghosting against her nipple through the fine material. Cloud presses a knee between her legs, the fabric of his suit rough against her inner thighs. Her moan evolves into a gasp as his fingers curl around her throat. Her wide eyes meet his lustful ones in the mirror.

His tongue darts out onto the choker, sliding on the surrounding skin, before he takes the thin material between his teeth and tugs on it. “Did you think you were being smart with this, Angel?”

His voice is nearly inaudible, but she catches the edge in his tone; it makes her shudder once more. “You said to wear black,” she stammers. “This is black.”

Cloud never takes his eyes away from her as he pulls her even closer, his knee pressing against her harder and making her crave even more friction. His lips remain on the choker, his nose brushing her ear as he speaks. “You know that’s not a good answer. I have to punish you for disobeying me.”

Tifa gulps. “I’m sorry—”

“Shh. Too late for that now.”

Excitement pulsates through her body when she spots the rope that matches her lingerie dangling from his other hand.

“I will admit,” he whispers, “to loving that dress.”

Cloud lowers his hand from her neck, sliding it down her arm. Forcing her to lean forward, he folds her arms behind her, keeping his knee between her thighs and lifting it, creating more pressure against her. She whimpers as the rope tightens around her wrists, binding her forearms together against her back. His hand finds hers, and she squeezes once to let him know she’s alright. His other hand is on her throat again, hoisting her upright and flush against his body. Cloud moves his thigh back and slips his hand inside of the front of her panties, finding her nub. Tifa squeezes her knees together as he extends the fingers of his other hand and sticks them inside of her mouth. Cloud forces her to face the mirror and watch herself - a deep blush rushing up her neck and into her face, slobber beginning to drip down his fingers. She can feel herself getting wetter from his ministrations.

“Tell me, Angel.” He lowers his fingers onto her tongue and she whines. “What came over you earlier?”

Tifa sucks on him in an attempt to stifle the noise coming from her throat. She doesn’t want him to know how much anguish his teasing is causing her. She finds his eyes again; they’re wild, betraying his calm exterior—he wants her as badly as she does. Tifa presses her ass against him, and he growls.

Before she knows it, she’s tossed onto the large mattress, her face smushed into a plush pillow. She bites down on it as he straddles her, tugging on the binds.

“You keep testing me tonight, Angel. Why?”

Tifa lets out an insolent noise in response.

“Fine,” he grunts. “You apologize but still act like a brat?”

Cloud moves down her body, and Tifa feels rope around her crossed ankles. She peeks to see him twisting a knot, the smug yet irritated look on his face making her arousal even stronger. His palms glide up her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. He kisses her down her spine, one for every phase of the moon he can reach. He squeezes her hand, and she returns the gesture. Cloud lets his fingers ghost down her back, making her shiver.

“Were you jealous earlier?”

Up and down he goes, barely touching her, but the sensation makes her tremble. She shakes her head, refusing to answer and stuffing her face into the pillow. Tifa didn’t know she could be such a jealous person until tonight. She’s not even sure what happened - one minute Cloud was speaking to a co-worker, and the next, said co-worker was clinging to his arm. Something about that didn’t sit right with her - he is _hers,_ dammit, and she is his.

“Tell me, Angel.” His voice is smooth as he tries to coax the answer out of her. His hand glides down her back and slips between her thighs. She whines. “Is that what it was?”

“No,” she squeaks.

Cloud _tsks_ , his forefinger sliding up and down her slit over the fabric. Tifa squirms.

“I can do this all night, you know.”

Gods above, she is aware—but Tifa wants to prolong the pleasure, and she knows he does, too.

Cloud yanks her braid, forcing her to come up for air. She twists her head as much as she can to glare back at him.

“I’m not jealous!”

He wraps her hair around his hand, keeping a firm grip. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Mm!”

Cloud turns her over roughly and straddles her again. He removes his jacket and loosens his tie before hovering just inches from her face, searching her eyes. Tifa sinks further into the bed to get away. A satisfied smile creeps along his lips.

“You were. You said so yourself - you had to remind me who I belong to.”

Her eyes widen, and his smirk grows. She wiggles under his intense gaze as his hands skim her body again. It’s maddening when he does this - ghost caresses that make her ache for more. His hands retreat to the middle of his torso, and he slowly peels away the buttons of his vest. She writhes between his knees again; he cages her in even tighter, forcing her to watch him undress.

“Please,” she begs as he undoes the fourth button, letting his vest hang open.

Cloud bends forward, hands on either side of her head, his clothes brushing her stomach. Her muscles clench, lurching inward, every faint touch making her more frustrated.

“Please what?” he mutters against her neck. Tifa feels his lips move, but nothing else. No kiss, no licking, just his lips on her, his hot breath on her skin.

“T-touch me.”

“I am touching you, Angel.” He remains still.

Tifa twists under him with an indignant huff. “You know what I mean!”

Cloud grabs her chin in the palm of his hand, making her pause. His eyes dance in amusement. “You’re feisty today. Jealousy brings this out of you, hm?”

“I-I’m not—”

He kisses her hard, tilting her chin back and forcing her mouth open for him. She sighs, needing more - everything is beginning to ache. Cloud breaks away too suddenly, leaving her gasping.

“More… more, please.”

“I’m not sure you deserve it with the way you’ve been acting.”

Cloud climbs over her and steps off of the bed to remove his pants. She watches him bug-eyed - he can’t leave her like this.

“I’ll be good!”

He arches a brow. “Will you?”

Tifa nods. Cloud pulls the tie from around his neck and throws it onto the bed before unbuttoning his shirt. Her eyes trail down his lithe, toned frame, and her mouth waters. Tifa clenches her knees together as he opens the drawer and pulls out a feather.

“I’ll be good!” she repeats as he crawls over to her. Her bindings make it impossible for her to get away.

“You will.”

Cloud settles his knees on both sides of her hips and leans forward, blowing tiny puffs of air against her abdomen. She squirms, tossing her head from side to side, and notices one of his hands reaching for his necktie. She’s so focused on what he’s about to do with his tie that she doesn’t expect the sudden flutter against her skin.

A squeal escapes Tifa as she finds his eyes again. The touch of the feather is so faint, she would think she’s imagining it if she couldn’t see it.

“Pleasepleaseplease!” Her tone rises in pitch as Cloud continues his assault, the feather dipping into her belly button, playing between her breasts, down her arms. “No more, please, Master!”

“I thought you wanted more?”

If she could kill him with her glare, she would. All of her anger dissipates as another noise slips past her lips. Cloud slides down; the feather tickles the insides of her thighs.

“Gods no, not like this, _nononono_!”

Tifa bites down on her laughter, and it turns into a wheeze. Cloud keeps going, traveling even further down her leg.

“Tell me the truth, Angel. I want to hear it out of your pretty mouth.”

“A-ah!” Her abdominal muscles are aching. “Please stop,” she cries, tears stinging her eyes.

“Tell me the truth.” His voice remains as smooth as butter, and she hates him for it. The feather dances against the skin above the rope.

“Y-yes!” she screams as he touches her toes.

“Yes, what?”

“I was jealous!”

Cloud stops. The feather rests on the bottom of her left foot. Tifa is breathless, the tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

“Of?”

“I didn’t want her touching you, Master,” she pants. “She was t-too close.”

Cloud drops the feather and traces his way back up her leg, kisses following his hands. His lips find every single beauty mark on her body: the one under her right knee, inside of her thigh, on her hip, another on her waist, showing her that he has memorized every curve and detail. She trembles, finally getting what she’s been craving all night. Tifa lets out a shaky breath when he plants a kiss into the crook of her neck, his thumb against her choker.

“You’re mine,” she whimpers.

Cloud lifts so he can stare into her eyes. His own have darkened to a deep cobalt, his lust and affection making the green flecks near his pupils sparkle.

“I’m yours,” he whispers, kissing her across her cheekbones, down her face and chin until he’s nibbling on her ear. “And you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” she sighs, wanting nothing more than to take him in her arms.

His hands slide underneath her bodice, pulling it up and freeing her breasts before she can say another word. Her moans fill the room as he licks and sucks on her supple skin, leaving his marks all over her flesh. Cloud gently takes her nipple between his teeth, rolling his tongue over it to elicit pleased noises, and she happily gives them to him. Wet kisses trail down her stomach. Cloud makes sure to stop at the moles before he unclips her garters and slides the belt and panties down her waist and past her feet. He’s careful as he lifts her legs onto his shoulders, mindful of her ankle bindings, spreading her knees just enough to put his head between them.

Tifa yelps at the sudden urgency with which he attacks her core, his tongue gliding along her dripping slit. Her back arches, pressing her even further into him, and she can feel his lips curling into a smile as he darts his pert muscle between her petals, lapping up her nectar. She squeezes her thighs against his head, and he grunts, shifting so he can move one arm underneath her. She feels full as three fingers slip inside of her, and the focus of his mouth changes to her clit.

“Master don’t stop pleaseplease _pleaseplease_!”

Cloud alternates between sucking and rapidly stroking her nub with his tongue. His fingers never leave her. She can feel sweat prickling on her skin as he continues with a fervor she’s not sure she’s ever experienced with him. Everything feels like it’s finally crashing together, and it becomes too much.

A clocktower chimes in the distance. The first of the fireworks start, creating a strobe effect of distinct colors in the room. Tightness overwhelms her, and she clenches down, tossing her head back.

“F-fuck, _please yes!_ ”

Shockwaves of pleasure take her to the moon. She doesn’t even hear her loud, prolonged sigh as he slows down to ease her back to earth. Tifa finally relaxes seconds later, her spine straightening against the bed, sweat dripping from her brow. Her nerves tingle all over, and only a minute later does he retreat from between her legs.

With half-lidded eyes, she watches him stick his forefinger into his mouth. Cloud keeps his eyes on her as he tastes her, before bending forward to kiss her. Tifa hums, recognizing her own tangy essence. He pulls away and slides his middle two fingers between her lips. She sucks hungrily, never fleeing his gaze, basking in the way he focuses on her like she’s the only thing in the world that exists. Something about it makes her chest tighten as she licks the last of herself off of his fingers. He slowly takes them back before scooping her in his arms and turning over with her.

Cloud holds her face in his hands, kissing her with a passionate tenderness that causes her to melt into the curves of his body. Tifa pulls away reluctantly but she wants to feel more of him. She kisses his neck down to his shoulder, then his collarbone, with little nips and licks. He chuckles into her hair, his hands taking hold of her arms. Cloud pushes her away, helping her get upright and sitting up with her. She whimpers as the movement forces her knees to spread out even more, causing tension in the bindings around her ankles.

“Shh,” he reassures her, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her shoulder. “I’ve got you.” He holds her around her waist while he stretches to pull the rope loose. Once free, she shifts to a comfortable position in his lap, grinding against his bulge.

“I want you,” she pleads, laying kiss after kiss on his skin until she finds his lips again. “Please. I’ve wanted you all night.”

“I know.”

Tifa nibbles on his lower lip, and he growls in her mouth. His hands between them, he wiggles to move his briefs down, and Tifa raises herself to make it easier. Cloud holds her around her waist as she lowers onto him, a low groan coming from them both. She wastes no time, rocking in his lap to feel his fullness completely, letting him sink as deep inside of her as he can.

“Fuck,” he says against her mouth.

Cloud holds onto her hips, helping to guide her up and down his length since she can’t use her own hands for leverage. She focuses on using her knees instead, leaning forward and into him so she can continue kissing as many places as she can reach. One hand glides up her back, tracing her tattoo, sending shivers down her spine. He knows it just as intimately as he knows the rest of her body.

“I’ve wanted you since you walked in the room,” he murmurs into her neck, teeth on her skin. She yelps as he surges up and pounds into her. “I fucking loved that dress even if it’s the wrong color.”

Tifa’s head lolls back as he speeds up his pace, a rhythmic slapping echoing throughout the room. His mouth finds her breasts again, teasing and slurping all over her skin.

“M-master,” Tifa mewls, nearly overtaken with the feel of him.

“You looked so incredible.” His lips never leave her, his tongue laying claim over all of her chest. “I wanted you so badly.”

Tifa wishes she could tangle her fingers in his hair and never let go. She clenches her fists over and over. His hand slides down and finds one of hers, and she holds onto him.

“I wanted to take you in that fucking closet,” he growls, biting and sucking the skin around her nipple. Tifa lets out a shrill moan. “But when you took control, Angel, I thought I would lose my mind.”

“Y-yeah?” is all she can manage, a faint utterance into his ear.

“I always want you. Your plush lips.” Cloud lifts his head to kiss her, speaking against her when he’s done. “Those beautiful eyes, all mine.” He leaves gentle pecks underneath both of eyes. “This choker around you pretty neck, gods.” He trails down to it, his lips only leaving her skin for half a second between each kiss.

“Tell me m-more,” Tifa mumbles against his shoulder. She can feel the second wave beginning to crest, his praise sending her higher, every thrust deeper inside her aching core.

He chuckles again, traveling down her bosom. “I love your breasts. I love how full and soft they are.” Cloud kisses in a circle around each one, swirling to her engorged nipples. A flick of his tongue makes her cry out. “I love the way you respond to me.” He dips his fingers to where they’re joined and caresses her curls; his other squeezes her ass. “I love how wet and tight you are for me, fuck, Angel.”

“Yes, yes, please Master. Only you, only for you.” Her voice raises as she feels herself rocketing to the moon again.

“Tell me,” he groans loudly.

“You, only you! I belong to you, I’m yours!”

Tifa thumps back down into his lap, screaming his name for no one but him. He huffs as he comes, holding her tight, kissing her with enough passion to make her head spin. They sway gently, riding out their orgasms together, and Cloud pulls the rope free from her wrists. Tifa immediately encircles him in her arms, pulling his shirt off, feathering her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. He cradles her face in his hands.

“Shh,” he whispers tenderly, and Tifa realizes she’s crying. She hiccups, and he drinks her tears, laying sweet kisses all over her face.

“I’m sorry.” She wipes her cheeks. “It was just… so intense.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Tifa shakes her head, wrapping her arms around his neck again and leaning into his chest. “I’m okay. Just got really worked up, I guess.”

Cloud presses his lips to her forehead and rubs her back, holding her tight for a while. When she calms down, he rests her against the pillows and pulls off her bodice and thigh highs. Tifa hiccups again, and he scans her face, alarm marring his features.

“I’m okay. Really, Cloud.”

“Tifa…”

She tries to ignore the way her heart twists as he attends to her with the utmost care. Something about tonight is so different from their previous encounters - the way he kissed and held her was so needy…

Tifa pushes the thought away as he rubs her ankles with a soothing lotion. Cloud is still watching her for any signs of pain or distress. He’s just being a responsible, attentive dom, like always. That’s all it is.

“I’ve never… had an orgasm that intense before.”

His eyes crinkle, but the worry is still there. “We’re discovering a lot of firsts, aren’t we?”

Tifa’s cheeks burn a bright red as she chucks a pillow at his head. Cloud doesn’t dodge fast enough, and it smacks him right in the face; she bursts out laughing. He tosses it away and crawls up, propping himself over her and kissing her again with that same longing. Cloud brushes her bangs out of her face when he’s done, once again looking her over.

“Are you sure?”

She pushes him away playfully, and he rolls onto his back. “Yes! What’s gotten into you?”

Cloud blinks at her. “You’ve never cried before.”

The tenderness in his voice makes her soften up. Of course that’s what is. That’s all it is - he’s worried because she’s never reacted that way. She plays with his bangs and drags her knuckles down his face, reciprocating his gentleness. “I’m fine. Tonight was amazing.” Tifa leans forward and finds his lips again. “I’m glad I decided to keep seeing you.”

“Me too.” A slight laugh slips out of his mouth. “Before you came in, Scarlet told me I shouldn’t bring in my new year with a sour look.”

She giggles. “And? How was the beginning of your new year?”

“I spent it in my favorite place - between your legs.”

That earns him a punch in the arm. Cloud brings her close, and they roll around the sheets together, Tifa’s brilliant laughter mixing with his quiet one between kisses. Eventually she takes off her choker and settles into the mattress, turning over onto her side and curling her arms against her chest. As soon as she gets comfortable, she feels sleep overtaking her. Tifa is glad for her exhaustion; it overcomes her racing thoughts. A weight slings over her stomach, and she intertwines her fingers with his as he draws her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you thiiink??? Assertive but caring Cloud is just so cute in my humble opinion.


	2. Cloud Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's been on deployment for over a year, but he's finally coming home. [Modern AU, Military, Model, Established Relationship.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of a collaboration I have coming up. Please enjoy the super sweet reunion of Military!Cloud and Model!Tifa.  
> Not exactly Tanabata themed but CloTi reunion!

Tifa’s been waiting for over an hour; her excitement made it impossible to sit still at home, so she came to the airport early. Now, her nerves have gotten the best of her, knotting her stomach in the worst ways, making her leg shake, causing her to nearly chew through her bottom lip. She jumps when she gets a message, bringing the phone up to her face.

**CS: just landed.**

Her heart swells so much she thinks it’ll burst in her chest. Tifa types back quickly, the tears already welling in her eyes.

**TL: i’m near door 3, by baggage claim.**

It’s been over a year, but now that only a few more minutes separate them, Tifa is having a hard time figuring out if she’s more happy or scared. She’s thrilled to finally see Cloud again, thrilled he’s coming home safely, thrilled to be able to hold and kiss and touch him again after all this time. But she’s also a nervous wreck - has he changed much since the last time she saw him? Has she? Will he still love her? It’s only been a year, but Tifa knows that Cloud’s time overseas has been rough at times. All of her doubts spring forward and she wipes her face in frustration. She refuses to let her uncertainty ruin this moment.

She spots him as soon as he steps out of the gate and her heart thunders so loud the cacophony of the airport fades away until only he exists. He looks around in confusion, down at his phone, and then he finds her. Tifa stops breathing.

Blue eyes shimmer as recognition floods through, softness and adoration swimming amongst so many other emotions she can’t exactly name. Or perhaps she’s having a hard time sorting his feelings because she can’t decipher her own. Too many things are jumbled in her head, in her heart, but she pushes them away and just focuses on the fact that he’s _here_.

Tifa takes a deep breath, the tears prickling. She meets him halfway.

“You’re home,” she says quietly, one hand caressing his cheek and feathering in his bangs. Being able to finally feel him again, it makes the world tilt on its axis. Her other hand reaches out and grips his shirt so tightly that her knuckles hurt, but now that she’s touching him, now that he’s here, she doesn’t want to let him go.

“I’m home.”

His voice is so quiet, but it’s the only thing she can hear. Tifa wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, not caring who stares at them, not caring who sees. None of that matters - only he does.

* * *

They barely make it in the doorway before his hands are around her waist and he’s plastering her against the wall.

“I missed you babe,” he breathes, licking the shell of her ear, hot breath tickling her skin.

“Cloud…” Tifa nuzzles her face into his neck and leaves open-mouthed kisses everywhere. He’s so warm - she missed his warmth and his touch and his scent. She inhales to take him in, his earthiness filling her nostrils, and she moans as he grinds against her. The fabric of her dress bunches in his impatient fingers, drawing it up and around her waist so he’s even closer to her. Tifa responds by ripping his shirt out of his pants and pulling it over his head before fumbling with the belt on his fatigues, desperate to get it undone.

Cloud chuckles, grabbing her hand and pinning it to her side. Tifa whimpers as he presses closer, sucking on her neck. The roughness of his pants on her sensitive thighs nearly sends her into a tizzy and she leans back and gives him unfettered access to her throat. He’s always loved her neck.

“Tifa,” he sighs. His hips roll against hers and she can feel his bulge. Tifa swallows, biting down on her lower lip. “Do you want it here?” Cloud lifts his head and trails kisses across her jaw and cheek before looking her in the eye. His have darkened with lust and yearning, but his affection for her is so ingrained in his gaze that it makes her heart flutter just like the first time he ever looked at her like this. “Tell me.”

It takes some effort for Tifa to pull herself out of his stare and respond. She locks the door and takes his hand, abandoning his luggage for the bedroom. But as soon as they cross the threshold, Cloud takes over and hoists her onto her vanity, knocking over several bottles as he kisses her and leans her back against the mirror. One hand tangles in his soft, messy hair, gripping for life as he travels further down her body.

“I missed you so much.”

The words tumble out of her mouth and Cloud stops to meet her eyes again. His grip on her relaxes and he begins a slower, more gentle trail of kisses down her chest. Her breath hitches as he slides her straps down with the bodice, freeing her breasts for him to admire. For a moment, Cloud only nuzzles between them and hums in contentment. Tifa giggles and runs her hands through his hair.

“I missed all of you,” he mumbles against her skin, kissing her across her bosom. One hand circles her waist and he holds her close as he continues to press his lips all over her. Tifa sighs in bliss as his other drifts between her legs and underneath the waistband of her panties. His fingers smooth over her curls and find her wet sex eager to take him in. He rubs along her slit first, eliciting a strangled moan from her. “Oh, babe.” His voice is breathy and low, and she knows he wants her just as bad as she wants him. One finger slips inside as he licks her nipple and Tifa tosses her head back with a loud whimper. “I missed the way you sound.” His strokes are slow and calculated - he knows all of her spots, he knows exactly how to touch her to give her the most pleasure. Another finger inside her, he suckles on her breast, his tongue flicking against her peak with rapid movements. Tifa’s nails scrape against his scalp but he ignores it, too focused on experiencing her.

Tifa squirms as the pressure in her core rises and she squeezes her knees against his thighs. He doesn’t stop just yet, his fingers curling achingly slow inside of her, his mouth stuck on her breast. Tifa pulls his hair but he doesn’t move.

“Cloud, please. I need you.”

He glances up at her and sucks harder. She holds him tighter in response. Cloud withdraws his hand from her only to slip her panties down her legs and away from them. Tifa leans forward and kisses the top of his head, and he releases her to meet her lips again. Her fingers loosen his belt and his pants slip down, allowing her to paw him through his briefs. Cloud’s teeth find her lower lip and she whimpers against his mouth.

“I want you to see,” he says.

Tifa opens her eyes, confusion etched onto her face. Cloud pulls her off of the dresser and turns her around. She nearly gasps at the way she looks - dishelved and flushed from her face down to her chest, breasts spilling over her dress. There’s something so indecent but so enticing about this and the redness in her cheeks grows deeper. She turns away, but Cloud grabs her chin and makes her face the mirror.

“I want you to see what I see.”

Tifa watches him press her lips to her shoulder and down her back. His tongue laves over the constellations down her spine and she shudders. His fingers slide up her skin with pressure, forcing her to angle toward the dresser. He gathers her dress in his hands and bunches it across her back, his other hand cupping her between her legs from the front.

“Cloud!”

The hand on her back is gone. Tifa can see him fumbling with his briefs while his lips remain on her skin, his fingers sliding up to find her aching nub. She squeals when he presses it; at the same time, his shaft slips against her folds and she coats him in her essence.

“Cloud, fuck, please,” Tifa whines.

His breath puffs on her skin and she knows he’s amused, but his hardness lets her know he’s struggling to hold back. She pushes against him and he grunts in surprise.

“Fuck Tifa.”

And suddenly she’s full. Tifa cries out as he massages her clit and sinks as deep into her as he can. Her eyes lock with his and she sees the intensity, the yearning, the love she’s missed over the past year. He retreats inch by inch, then slides back into her at the same speed, and Tifa clamps down on her lip with a moan. She loves it this slow with him, feeling as much of his length as she can. He rubs her in circles just as slowly as he fucks her, and Tifa finds it hard to think with each passing second.

Cloud lets out a deep breath as he lowers his mouth to her back again. He mutters something but the words disappear into her skin. Tifa doesn’t care. She just wants to feel him, to feel this, for this moment to never end. She yearns for more touch, so she straightens and grabs the back of his head. Cloud finds the crock between her neck and shoulder and praises her in soft whispers. His free hand slides up her stomach and she intertwines their fingers. Tifa is mesmerized by what she sees in the mirror - the two of them joined together like this. Her own desire colors her eyes and her face and she can’t look away. She watches his fingers between her legs, slow brushes that match the pace of his strokes; she sees where they’re joined, where he enters and leaves her over and over again. She notices the marks beginning to bloom on her bosom from his attentions, and as her eyes travel up, she sees the way he looks at her - with all the love in the world.

“Cloud… I want you in bed.”

He slows to a halt but continues to kiss her neck and shoulder. Tifa leans her head to one side and lets him, reveling in the soft caresses.

“I want to kiss you,” she says quietly. “I want to hold you.”

He looks up and stares at her in the mirror again. There’s so much emotion in his face, it catches Tifa off guard. He’s not one to show his feelings often; he’s his most expressive when he’s with her. Even then, this is still so rare to see, and it makes her melt.

Cloud slips out of her, and Tifa almost wishes she hadn’t made that request - she misses him immediately. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him with everything she has. Cloud stumbles backward but catches himself, a smile curving his lips as he returns her passion. They get the rest of their clothes off and he cups her bottom and lifts her; Tifa hops up and into his arms, locking her ankles behind him. She stares down at him as she cradles his face in her hands and giggles as they fall onto the bed together. Her lips are on his again instantly, her hands roaming everywhere she can touch, like if the contact between them stops for even a second, he won’t be here anymore.

“I want to taste you,” she whispers in his ear.

A guttural noise slips out of his throat and Tifa starts to crawl down his body, but he grabs her arm.

“Face away from me,” he groans.

Tifa blinks; it takes her a minute to understand his meaning, and heat rises in her face. She turns her body so her backside faces him and continues to crawl down to his shaft. Leaning over, she takes him in her hand and begins moving up and down slowly, flicking her tongue across the tip. Cloud makes a pleased noise and she feels his fingers pushing past her folds again.

Tifa moans as she surges down and takes him as deep as she can, squeezing her eyes shut from the sensation that rides up her body from his ministrations. Cloud picks up the pace, another low noise sounding from him, and she does the same. She feels him shifting, and his hand retreats to grab her hips instead. Tifa looks back at him as he lifts her onto his face, and she yelps when his tongue flattens against her slit.

“Shit!”

She feels him chuckling against her skin before he continues with ferocity. The gentle touches are over. Tifa can barely concentrate on her task, her hand moving rapidly up and down his shaft. She draws him into her mouth and moves quickly, wanting to match him, wanting him to feel the pleasure he’s giving to her. He tosses his head back and his loud pants fill the room along with her sucking. His hips move up and she takes him, humming against him, swallowing as he gets deeper.

“Ah, Tifa...”

He attacks her again, pert muscle working hard against her clit, several fingers filling her up, and Tifa whines. Her body begins to tremble and she’s not sure how much longer she can hold herself up. Cloud squeezes her ass and she mewls as he begins to throb in her grasp.

She decides she can’t wait any longer and turns over onto the mattress. Cloud is on top of her, his mouth on her neck, her breasts, her lips. Her hands tangle in his hair as he settles between her hips, but she pushes him away.

“No.”

Cloud blinks at her, confusion breaking the serenity on his face. Tifa sits up, keeping her hands on his chest as she guides him onto his back and straddles him.

“Let me do the work now.”

A smile curves his lips as she slides herself against him, mewling at the feel of him on her most sensitive spot. Cloud’s fingers grip her hips almost to the point of pain once she finally sheathes him within her, a harmonious moan sounding from them both as they adjust to one another. Tifa stares down at him and finds nebulous eyes - she’s sure hers look the same.

She begins to grind her hips in a circle and Cloud bites the side of his mouth as another low noise escapes his throat. Tifa raises her arms to cups her breasts, rolling her peaks between her fingers, knowing he loves watching her more than anything. His gaze drifts down and he twitches inside her, pushing himself a little deeper. When his eyes meet hers again, she rises so he’s almost out of her before slowly lowering herself back down.

They continue this mesmerizing pace for a minute or two, getting lost in one another’s gaze. The world seems to stop around her; everything slows down and there’s nothing but him and her left in all creation. It’s not until Cloud’s hand ghosts up her stomach that she floats back to the surface of their reality and she picks up speed. Cloud palms her breast as Tifa’s hands fall to his chest and she tosses her head back in pleasure. As she rocks against him, Cloud intertwines their fingers and holds her hands against her sides. Sighs and moans fill the room as they continue, and Tifa squeezes his hands as pleasure shoots through her and threatens to break her into tiny pieces.

She collapses onto him and he cradles her, kissing her forehead with tenderness so unlike the fervor with which he kissed her lips just moments ago.

“I love you,” he whispers against her skin.

“I love you too.”

They stay like that for a while to catch their breath, and Tifa never wants to let go. But when Cloud slides her hair away from her back, she realizes how sticky with sweat she is and grimaces.

“What’s that face?” Cloud’s voice is quiet, but she can still hear how amused he is.

“We’re all gross now.”

He turns them over and buries his face into her neck. Tifa shrieks with laughter as she tries to push him away, but her arms are caged between them and she can’t move. Cloud chuckles into her shoulder and lays kisses from there to her face, and the playful mood fades into a more serene one. She tangles her fingers through his hair as he kisses her lazily all over her face, massaging his scalp until he finds her lips again.

“Let’s fix that then,” he says against her mouth before rolling off of the bed and pulling her with him.

Tifa giggles again as he wraps her in his arms and they stumble to the bathroom, grateful he's leading since her legs are still wobbly. Inside, he kisses her, pushing her against the wall, and Tifa starts to feel drunk off of his touch.

“Cloud, come on,” she teases, tugging on his hair.

“I’m sorry.” When he looks at her, that small, affectionate smile is back. “I just missed you so much.”

The tenderness in his voice makes her throat close up. Tifa hiccups, her eyes stinging, and he pulls her into an embrace.

“Welcome home, Cloud.”

He holds her a little tighter, and Tifa can feel his shoulders tremble just slightly. Her hands float up and into his hair again to soothe him, and he takes a deep breath, inhaling her.

“Thank you.” If she weren’t right up against him, she wouldn’t have heard him. He doesn’t look at her yet, so Tifa pulls away to see his face, her palms against his cheeks. Both thumbs swipe under his eyes and he breathes deep. “I just missed you so fucking much.”

“Me too.” Tifa kisses him again. “But you’re here now. We’ll make as much of this time as we can.” She takes his hand and leads him into the shower, turning the water on and grabbing the shampoo. “I’ll wash your hair first.”

Cloud smiles and steps closer to her as she deposits a healthy amount into her palms and begins sudsing them into his hair. His eyes close and Cloud sighs contentedly as she works the soap in, digging deep against his scalp. He drops his chin against his chest and Tifa works the back of his head, kissing him on the cheek as she gets closer. Cloud hums, his lips on her forehead.

“Okay. Let’s rinse.”

Cloud steps past her to let the water run through his hair and down his body. Tifa grabs the conditioner and repeats the process when he returns to her. While it sits, he washes her body, making sure to dip into every crevice of her curves. Cloud’s hand runs underneath and around her breasts while he leans over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. Tifa giggles as he retreats to wash her back, his nose in her hair as he gets to her hips and comes back around to her stomach. The fingers of his empty hand flex on her tummy and she laughs; he holds her flush against him to make sure she doesn’t slip, the soap covering him as well. He kisses her again as his hand slips between her thighs and Tifa sighs.

“Be gentle,” she says quietly. “I’m still sensitive.”

“Sorry,” he murmurs, nipping on her ear to solicit another giggle from her. He travels down, washing her thighs and Tifa lifts her legs one at a time so he can get her feet. When he comes back up, she pulls him into directly into the stream with her so they can both rinse at the same time - his hair and her body, before switching tasks.

When their shower is done, Cloud steps out first and grabs towels for them both. They dry off; Tifa grabs one of Cloud’s t-shirts and a pair of underwear, only waiting for him to pull on a pair of briefs before dragging him back into bed with her. The rest of the evening is filled with soft sighs, lazy kisses, and bright laughter as they enjoy each other’s company again for the first time in so long. They only leave the bed to answer the door for their food delivery.

As she drifts off to sleep that night, Tifa tries not to think about his next deployment in only a few weeks, and instead focuses on how safe and warm she feels in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love them, I really do. It's entirely too easy to write them being really sweet and sexy at the same time.


End file.
